¿Buena decisión?
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: En la vida tomamos diferentes deciciones, algunas son buenas otras malas, pero asi es la vida, en veces perdemos a alguien pensando que no lo extrañaremos, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de equivocarnos ¿no? y en esos momentos nos preguntamos si fue una buena decisión...para unos buena, pero para otros una gran estupidez...


**Hola!, aquí le traigo una nueva historia, es de las primeras que he hecho y nuevamente aparecerá Lily Potter, ya saben quien es, claro si es qu ehan leido mis fics, bueno como sea, será una historia no tan larga pero espero que si muy entrretenida, sin mas que decir aqui esta el primer capitulo:**

* * *

**POV Logan:**

Y aquí estoy, sentado en uno de los bancos de un parque, viendo como los niños juegan alegres y como chicas y chicos, hombres y mujeres pasean entrelasados de las manos, sonriendose, abrazandose e incluso besandose apasionada y tiernamente, demostrandose el cariño y amor incondicional que se tienen, burlandose inconcientemente de mí y todo por una estupida decisión qu tomé años atrás...

* * *

-Bien chicos, tengo algo que decirles.-dijo la señorita Collins, al instante la clase entera guardo silencio esperando a que prosiguiera.-Se está ofreciendo una beca del 100% para estudiar en...-guardo un poco de silencio para darle mas dramatismo mientras la mirabamos con impaciencia.-Francia.-un pequeño murmullo por parte de todos que hablabamos con el de a lado, emocionados por tener la oportunidad de ir a aquél lugar, aunque fuese para estudiar.-Pero.-con esto todo el salon volvió a sumirse en un silencio poco usual en el.-Es una beca para dos personas y eso se decidirá al finalizar el curso por lo cual todavía tienen algo de tiempo para mejorar sus notas, será el día de su graduacion cuando se les diga los ganadores, la beca es otorgada por una reconocida escuela francesa, durante 6 años, regresarán con cartas de recomendación si es que como es de esperarse, muestran resulatdops favorables en sus calificaciones, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, estudien mucho y veremos quien es el afortunado y/o afortunada ganadora(or).

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó y todos guardamos los libros y comenzamos a salir hablando de lo uqe sería el tema de conversación por más de un mes.

-Adivina ¿quien soy?.-me preguntaste, tus manos cálidas me llenaban de felicidad, creí que estarín siempre a mi disposición, pero no contaba con que eso terminaría pronto...

-Tal vez el chico más lindo y tierno de todos.-contesté, quitaste tus manos de mis ojos y me encaraste mientras tus labios y los mios se encontraban en un tierno y lindo beso, siempre amé tus labios, tus suaves y cálidos labios, que me fueron imposibles olvidar durante tanto tiempo.

-Te amo.-me dijiste

-Creo que eso ya lo sabía.-te conteste, arrugaste tu nariz.-Tambien te amo.

Tomaste mi mano y comenzaste a caminar mientras balanceabas nuestras manos entrelasadas.-Y bien, solo falta un mes y sinceramente quiero esa beca

-Si, ¿quien no?.-te conteste, eso te sacó una sonrisa, oh cierto, tambien amaba tus sonrisas, esas lindas sonrisas hoyueladas eran simplemente perfectas, ¿ves? amaba todo de ti, sinceramente TODO.

-Bueno, señorita obvia, tu y yo debemos ganarlas.-comentaste, ibamos camino a mi apartamento.-¿Nos imaginas? ¿a ti y a mí en Francia? ¿En la torre Eiffel?.-hiciste un gesto con la mano, luego tomaste mi cintura y dijiste casi en un susurro.-En una noche estrellada, cenando a la luz de las velas, dejandonos llevar por el momento.

Me giré y una vez más uní mis labios a los tuyos, mientras sentía que el mundo se detenía solo para brindarnos ese momento especial que ambos queríamos, no sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvimos en los labios del otro, pero, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, separandonos.

-Tu y yo por siempre.-susurraste enmi oido, ya habíamos llegado a mi apartamento, entramos en él, dejando esa promesa en el aire para que así como llegó se fuera...sin ser cumplida...

* * *

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo el capitulo de hoy, quiero preguntarles ¿les gusto? ¿la odiaron? ¿la amarón? dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos, debería de decirles que... quien narra la historia NO es logan si no otra persona, la cual descubrirán al final del fic, espero no haber causado en ustedes las ganas de vomitar, o de cortarse la venas, se despide, deseandoles un buen día...**

** Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter**


End file.
